Starstruck
by Lupin3Black
Summary: The hit-singer Ray Lucas has finally revealed his identity. Who is he? Remus Lupin. Or more publically known as Looney Lupin. He's never had friends, but now that they know who he is, they all what to be his friend, but who can he really trust? Certainly not a grey-eyed aristocrat that somehow he keeps finding in his lap! Right? SBRL remusxsirius slash! Slight JPLE slightly AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hey guys, I know I shouldn't be starting a new fic, but, yeah,I am. Besides, today is my 10 months anniversary, I have officially been a wolfstar writer for 10 months. Though I don't know how long I've been posting stories for...**

Sirius's blood ran cold in his veins, the fine hairs on the back of his neck stood up straight as he stared at the magazine in a daze. "JAMES!" He yelled, his voice sounding significantly high-pitched in the vast Potter house, "OH HOLY FUCK! JAMES COME HERE NOW!" Sirius continued to stare in horror at the magazine in front of him, even when he heard the large thumping meaning James was scrambling up the stairs, an even louder thump made him guess the bespectacled teen fell over and the hushed cursing that followed clarified it.

The door to James's bedroom flung open and a ruffled, bright red James stormed in, "What? What could be so bad you had to defile my mothers eyes with your horrible language?"

Sirius made a horrible noise in the back of his throat, he sounded vaguely like a strangled chicken but somehow James managed to decipher it into "Look!" Rolling his eyes knowing that his friend had a flair for the dramatics he glanced at the magazine, then did a double take.

"Is-is that!?"

Sirius nodded, his grey eyes wide with horror, "That, is Looney Lupin."

"He's not, no, he can't be-"

"He is. Oh god."

For you see, the item which both teen boys attention was rather insignificant. A wizard magazine that Sirius purchased on the way to the Potters to provoke his mother, he then began to read it whilst James was getting lectured by his mother, it had been the first one he could find on the rack and it was some sort of teen gossip magazine.

It had been fairly uninteresting, just who stole who's husband and who was pregnant with who's child. Sirius had had fun drawing curly moustaches on the woman and giving the men boobs, it was all really quite comical until he reached a certain article.

Wizard magazines were like wizard pictures, they had small clips of moving images and sounds, rather like a short movies, the reason Sirius's mother detested them so was because they were created by a muggle born. So Sirius usually went out of his way to buy them, just to see what colours of purple his mother's face could reach. So when he'd seen the headline, "Ray Lucas reveals his true identity!" He went insane, having been a dedicated fan of the awesome singer that was Ray Lucas.

Sirius, like most people, loved the mystery about Ray Lucas, he refused point blank to let people see his face, that Ray Lucas wasn't his real name, he used charms to disguise his voice in interviews and was always hidden behind a screen. Same goes for concerts, there was a huge sheet in front of the stage so you can only see the silhouette . So to have this beautiful mystery revealed in front of his very eyes would be a dream come true.

He whispered the incantation quickly, waving his wand with a quick darting moment, his grey eyes wide so as not to miss a thing.

It started normally, the interviewer was sitting beside an empty chair. She looked directly at the camera and squealed, "This is the moment you've all been waiting for! We finally get to meet the real Ray Lucas." She grinned slyly as a handsome young man slid into the chair beside him, "Or should I say, Remus Lupin."

Then Sirius started screaming for James.

3

James hurriedly flung the magazine to the far corner of his bedroom, "No! Their lying! There's no way in hell someone as weird as Loony Lupin is the Ray Lucas."

Sirius nodded his head frantically, ebony curls bouncing, "Yeah. Ray Lucas is such a badass, he wears dog-collars for fucks sake! Lupin, he reads books! Yeah! This is a joke! An absolute joke!"

"That doesn't even look like Loony Lupin! I mean, where's the braces? The lanky hair?" James said, searching his head frantically for an excuse, even though the puzzles were starting to fit themselves together...

"I think." Sirius said slowly, drawing out the words cautiously so James wouldn't clobber him, "That we need to finish the interview."

3

Remus sat down nervously in front of the beaming woman in tweed. He ran his hands through his recently cut hair and smiled casually, leaning back in the chair.

"So, is your name actually Remus Lupin?" She began, shuffling to the edge of her seat and clutching a sparkling notebook in her hands. Her crimson smile was so wide in looked a mile long and her green eyes had a maniacal gleam in them that he knew from experience that only fangirls could obtain.

It terrified him more than the full moon.

"It is, Remus John Lupin." He clarified, flashing her a grin and watching as she blushed like a giggling schoolgirl, they always did that, he still didn't know why? Maybe he had something in his braces? Wait, he couldn't, he got his braces removed at the start of the summer, right.

"Remus is such," she laid her perfectly manicured hand on his arm and sighed, "It's such a heroic name."

Remus took a glance at her hand on his arm and shuddered slightly, they were like talons, "Um, yeah, my mother loved roman mythology, I suppose it is heroic. Remus died fighting against his brother for a better world." He then added with a laugh that echoed round the room, "Nothing like me though."

The woman threw her head back and roared with laughter, batting her eyelashes as she did so, Remus cautiously shuffled his chair back a bit.

"Oh Remus!" She twittered "Your so funny!", finally taking her hand off her only to tuck a bit of hair behind her eye and settle it on his knee. Remus regarded it warily, those manicured talons were dangerously close to his crotch...

"Is that right?" He asked, raising one eyebrow at her and leaning back in the chair. The movement making his tight t-shirt tighten further clinging to him in all the right places.

"Um miss? Are you okay? Your drooling?" Remus asked a tint of concern in his deep voice, he dug about in his pocket and came out with a slightly rumpled tissue and handed it to her.

"Oh! Your so thoughtful! I love a man thats prepared. And please! Call me Cathy!" The woman smiled, dabbing at her mouth with the white paper, staining it with crimson and handed it back to the nervous singer in front of her, who visibly recoiled at the waxy substance on the material, but accepted it, pulling his wand out and vanishing it. He didn't want it all over his pocket. Yuck.

"That looked so easy! I'm never any good at vanishing charms! Were you good at school then?" Cathy smiled and moved her hand further up his leg.

"I'm okay. I mean, my grades are all passes so..." Remus said, unconsciously shuffling backwards in his chair until his back hit the soft surface.

"What school did you go to then?" Cathy asked, propping her chin up on one hand interestedly.

"Im actually still at school, I go to Hogwarts." Remus said casually, as soon as he said 'still in school' the woman's demeanour completely changed, she removed her hand from his thigh, (Remus visibly let out a sigh) and sat up straight, pulling a quill from her bag at feet she asked;

"Let me guess, hufflepuff?" Her voice lost the flirting tone but it still was humorous.

"Er..no, Grffyndor." Remus laughed, folding his arms over his chest,' okay, so this might be so bad now that she's stop trying to molest me...'

"I bet you have a load of friends." She nodded but Remus frowned.

"No." He shook his head sadly, he looked up and gave her a sad ,small smile that made her heart break, "I've actually just the one, she's also my manager."

"Why don't you have friends? Surely a charismatic man like you would have people falling at your feet?"

Remus shrugged, reaching one hand up to his neck and rubbing it awkwardly, "They call me, um, Looney Lupin." He looked at her through his eyelashes when he saw her gasp, "What?" He asked innocently.

"That's so cruel! How does that not hurt you?" She said sympathetically, she felt like going and punching every god damn grffyndor she could find! Past. Present. Or future. She knew this would mean punching herself but hell if she cared.

"Well, it's not particularly the best, but I'm not completely alone. I've got a few friends."

"Like who?"

"Dickens, Shakespeare. Collins-"

"Their all authors, Remus." Cathy said gently. The hand was back on his knee, but somehow it was sympathetic.

"Yeah, but their books keep me company!" He argued, but then sagged under her glare and covered his face with his hands, "I know I'm pathetic. Can you see Looney Lupin coming out to play?"

"You mentioned earlier you had a friend?"

Remus took his hands from his face and grinned boyishly despite the wetness in his eyes, "Yeah, Lily Evans, she's my best mate."

"Is there anything romantic between you and Miss Evans?" Cathy grinned slyly, her green eyes glittering with mischief, she was beautiful in a scary ,older woman sorta way.

"Oh heavens no!" Remus protested laughing, "Lily's just a friend. She's not my type!"

Cathy sat back and folded her slim arms, her expression was nothing short of cheeky, "Oh, so your the sort of guy with a type? What is it then?"

"What's what?"

Cathy laughed, "Your type you dolt!"

Remus suddenly coloured, his hand was straight for his neck again, was he ready for this? Hell no, was he going to do it?

Let's see shall we.

"M-male." He stuttered, his back going stiff and his eyes going downcast, okay. So this could affect his music. Or not. Or it could. Maybe?

Cathy didn't say anything for a while, but her eyes were the size of plates and she was drooling on his jeans.

"That's so hot." She finally breathed.

"Sorry?"

"I mean um, back to the original topic at hand." Cathy stuttered, sitting upright and trying to look professional.

"You mean my inability to make friends or the fact I'm gay?" Remus said, quirking an eyebrow.

"Um, new topic! Why did you decide to reveal your identity now?" Cathy said brightly, lacing her fingers together and staring at him with her utmost attention.

"Well," Remus turned serious for a moment, "There is quite literally a war raging on our doorsteps, and if I die in it, I want to die as Remus Lupin, rather that Ray Lucas."

Cathy nodded solemnly, "That's a great reason Remus. Now I believe you promised us a photoshoot?"

"Huh? What? I wasn't told about that!" The screen went blank but voice continued.

"Oh shut up Remus!" A voice that James definitely recognised as Lily Evans laughed, "I didn't tell you because you'd refuse to do it!"

"Is that the same reason why you sprung the interview on me this morning?" Came Remus's ever so amused voice.

"Remus!" Cathy exclaimed, "Less talking, more stripping!"

3

Sirius turned to James, his mouth agape, "L-looney Lupin's gay?"

James swallowed audibly, "It's seems your not the only gay in Hogwarts." He kind of felt like shit right now. He didn't know when he taunted the poor boy it hurt him so much.

"I'm a horrible person!" Sirius wailed, "I was mean to a fellow gay! That's like-that's like treason right James?!"

James's mouth felt a bit dry, "I think that's a bit homophobic Sirius. Turn the page, I want to see his photoshoot."

Obediently Sirius did so, a bit miffed a being called homophobic. He wasn't bloody homophobic, how hypocritical would that be! Literally, kettle calling the pot bl-HOLY FUCK! LOONEY LUPINS FUCKING GORGEOUS!

Sirius's mouth fell open again in an unattractive gape. There was a 3 page spread of just pictures of Remus, of every kind. He's looking sweet and awkward in one. Hot and mysterious in another. Even Lily was in one, tickling the boy with a manic smile on her pretty face while picture Remus writhed and squealed silently.

And, oh fuck, there was one, (obviously a surprise one) were it's just the back of Remus's head until someone throws a bucket full of water at him and he turns, his eyes wide and his golden hair dripping water that trailed all down his shirtless body...

"James." Sirius said, his voice oddly tight causing the bespectacled boy to look at him puzzled, "Do you mind if I keep this magazine for myself? I mean, y'know, For research purposes?"

James grinned languidly, "Sirius, you bought the fucking magazine!"

"JAMES POTTER! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE YOUNG MAN OR NO PUDDING!"

**A/N so guys! Please review! I no this is AU but it's not a non-magical one so that's good! Right? C'mon? Right?**

**Bye guys!**

**~Lupin3Black**

**P.s I googled searched Siriusxremus fanfiction and my profile was 4th up! Total fangirl!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**A/N I'm quite glad with the way this has been accepted, I know it's probably so difficult with me, getting new story ideas and posting them, then leaving them for a while to concentrate on something else, but, I thank you for taking the time to read and review them! It means a lot to me!**

**~Lupin3Black**

**P.s, I'm looking a favour here, as you can probably tell from my punctuation and grammar, I have no beta, and y'know I figured, 26 stories in, I should probably get one, but don't worry if anyone does volunteer I won't make you do all my stories, just what I right from here on in. But, being as picky as I am, they must ship Siriusxremus it's a given.**

"Lily! Lily why the hell are they looking at me?" Remus whispered furiously as he walked next to the aforementioned witch in the crowded train station between 9 and 10 with his head down, short choppy blonde bangs hanging low over his tired face, his trunk rolling behind him dejectedly. Full moon last night, he didn't get much sleep, well, he didn't get any at all...

Lily hissed at the next person who gaped stupidly (PMT, best to steer clear of Lily's bad side for the moment, the bibliophile quickly noted) at the werewolf and said quietly from the corner of her mouth, "It's probably because of Frank." Turning her head and nodding to the tall suited bodyguard behind her, he grinned at her, flashing brilliant white teeth with a hint of gold.

"Sorry 'bout this mizz, I can take them all out if you want?" He asked, his voice heavy with a New York accent, his hand going to his wand in the pocket of his suit. He grinned mischievously at Lily's shocked face and Remus was quickly reminded exactly why he didn't mind having Frank Longbottom as his bodyguard.

"No!" Lily exclaimed, "You don't have to take out everyone that looks at Remus!"

Remus laughed slightly and Frank nodded his head seriously, "I do, it's in the job description."

"I feel so important. God, it's like I'm famous!" Remus drawled sarcastically and Lily hit him over the head with her flask of tea, giggling like when they were kids.

"OMG! Your like totes Ray Lucas! I never thought that like, you would be him, 'cause your a bit of a swot y'know but I can totes see it!" Mary McDonald came running up, she was an impressionable 4th year, so Remus didn't want to hex her tool bad, she wasn't hideous with dirty blonde hair tied in a knot on the top of her head.

Remus instantly tried to take a large step back.

"So, are you like, actually proper gay? Or did you like, totes just say it to like, y'know get more like publicity?" She squealed, stepping forward into his personal space and rested her palms against his broad chest, then suddenly finding herself being lifted in the air spun to the back of Remus Lupin and staring into the pitch-black endless hole that was the sunglasses of some authority figure with a stony face.

"Refrain from touching Mr Lupin in future or there will be lawsuits." He said, his voice cool and final, she gawped at him, her glossed mouth falling open to reveal a set of silver braces, she wasn't the only one, Lily, Remus and the whole of the train station were gawping at them, the ones that weren't clustering around Remus fan girling.

"Move away, or be hexed." Frank said, and immediately a path cleared directly to the train, he grabbed a shocked Remus's arm and dragged him forward with Lily scurrying after them, Remus had barely time to shoot Mary an apologetic glance before he was yanked unceremoniously on the train.

3

"Well, fuck me with a pink bicycle!" Sirius exclaimed, his wide silver eyes glinting with uncontainable amusement as he turned to an equally shocked and amused James.

"I'd rather not mate, but yeah, your surprise is shared." James laughed softly, dragging hand through his already messy hair, just to mess it more as he glanced around the departing crowd who had suddenly surged for the crimson red train, abandoning all family members in their hurry to get the apartment beside a famous person.

James's hazel eyes went wide as circles behind his oval shaped glasses (the overall affect being quite comical) as he realised they were the only two left on the platform, "Hey! Their gonna take all the good compartments!" He squawked and dashed onto the train with Sirius scrambling behind them before shouting "Fuck! Sirius, the trunks! Get the bloody trunks!"

Sirius jumped off and tossed one at James as the train started to move, he grabbed the other and struggled with it, "fuck James, what's in here? Bricks?" He panted heaving it on the train as the doors slid shut, he stared at the small window with James's petrified face as the train sped by him until he heard a loud, "Oi! Here mate!" Swivelling his head wildly he soon spotted an open window with a person hanging out of it. He jogged towards it quickly and took the outstretched hand, scrambling up the side slippery side of the train frantically, he heard;

"Frank-Can you open the window a bit more?" The voiced heaved, and Sirius's eyes widened as he seen the fast approaching tunnel.

"Black! Take my hand!" He heard another voice, lighter but more frustrated than the first, he spotted Evans through the window as it magically stretched to accommodate Sirius's size and he stumbled through it, landing on his feet clumsily just as the train gave a particularly violent lurch and sending him sprawling into a warm body and sending the both to the floor.

With him landing face first in that somebody's lap.

And judged from where his nose was, it was male.

"I usually let people take me on a date before that happens but whatever way suits you's fine?" He heard a deep honey-sounding amused voice and he glanced up cheeks blaring red to see exactly who he was nose to crotch with.

Oh god.

It was him.

The goddamn sexy fuck that had made him become very close friends with his hands. Not that they weren't already closer than family.

He scrambled hastily to his feet, cheeks still blushing furiously and outstretched his hand helping Loony Lupin to his feet, "Um, sorry mate, but yeah, thanks for y'know, pulling me in the window," he glanced around and said, "Yeah, you too Evans and um, Mr Sunglasses." 'Mr sunglasses' raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth but Remus shook his head smiling.

"No problem Black. Is that your friend out there?" He asked, jamming his thumb in the direction of the door, where Sirius glanced over to see a nervous looking James loitering outside.

"Do you want me to obliterate him boss?" Frank asked, his mouth twitching with humour as he seem the black-haired lump they just pulled in from the window gaping at him foolishly.

"Hmmmm, maybe-kidding Frank! Put the wand away!" Remus said, putting his hands out wide to stop him as the dark-haired man went for his wand before hastened to add, "And stop calling me boss, it was the recording studio who hired you, not me. Call me Remus."

"I have to go now," Sirius said his gaze flickering to where James was dancing impatiently, "James looks like he might wet himself. Thanks though, really Evans, Sunglasses, Looney, I owe you one!"

He was on his feet long enough to see Remus's eyes glaze over before the door was flung open and he was unceremoniously shoved out brutally by 'Sunglasses' shoulder where he fell on his arse in the middle of the hall, "Her name is Lily. Mine is Frank. And his, his is Remus, remember that next time or we might let the tunnel get you." James was by his side when the door slammed shut.

"What the fuck happened mate!" James stammered, helping Sirius to his feet, Sirius mentally cringed, he'd only been holding Remus's hand for seconds at the most, but it was soft and firm whereas James's was clammy and hard.

"Lupin's not Looney," Sirius groaned, rubbing his bum with the palm of his hand, "But his bodyguard sure as hell is."

3

Remus's back was turned from the door but Frank could tell from the thickness of his voice and the way Lily's arm was around his shoulder, rubbing gently, "Was that absolutely necessary?" He asked quietly, his reflection showing the tears in his eyes.

Frank's heart went out to the guy, he'd only known him a week or so but he felt like they were brothers, not that Frank needed anymore brothers, 7 was more than enough for him, so, more like a young friend he had to protect.

"Yes sir-Remus." He corrected himself and was rewarded with a small watery smile.

"Will you stand outside for a minute Frank?" Lily asked him softly, she was speaking to him but her green eyes were fixed on Remus's shaking form.

"Will do miss, I haven't had anything from the trolley since the 3 years since I was here!" Frank said optimistically, turning and stepping into the hall, closing the door behind him.

"I'm sorry." He heard the voice from his right and he seen the grey-eyed teen they pulled in the window standing in the doorway of an empty compartment. He felt anger rising like bile in his chest before he calmed it.

'Don't get to attached.' He chastised himself, 'They always get them in the end'. He turned to the dark-haired lanky eejit and smiled apologetically, "Forget about it. Do you know were the trolley went to?"

**A/N**

**OooooH! And just who, is 'they!' Dun dun dunnnnnn! So a story with an actual plot not just pointless fluff! Who'd of thought!**

**I'm going to try and reply to your reviews so below will be your replies so check them out!**

**warewolf-princess558750- I'm glad you love all my stories, it brightens my day to hear that.**

**N-Hi, I understand were your coming from with that, it says in the description Remus has to decide who he CAN trust, but I can see your confusion, it's not because Remmie is famous that Sirius likes him, they get pushed together in all these endearingly awkward situations and yeah, thanks for your compliment about my chapter, it was sweet.**

**TechNomaNcer28 hello again! This plot line has been in my head for months too, but i was too lazy to type it all out but I finally have! And yes, you are awesome, I completely love your story were it's summer and 'candy kissed lips and apple-red cheeks that could easily be blamed on the heat of summer' it is siriusly adorable.**

**gobalbucs Im glad you find it interesting, I'm going for humour with this fic. I just HAD to have Lily as Remus's manager, it was a given. They are just so cute together! Simply platonic though! Lol, did you like the way Sirius ended up in Remus's lap? If that doesn't satisfy you, there will be loads more times like that, who knows? I might attempt a smut scene, probably not but you never know what the future brings! P.s I'm in the middle of the halloween bowling chapter. **

**.saint-Ha thanks! It's my aim to please, or at least make people fall in love with book characters that I really don't own. Lol, your awesome too, you have the decency to review almost everything I do!**

**AKBookGirl-Thanks! All will be revealed at a later date...mwhahahahahahahahahooooooooowllll!**

**I'm mooney, and apologetic. R&R babies! Please**

**~Lupin3Black**

**P.s please please please volunteer for beta!**


	3. Chapter 3

Starstruck

Chapter 3

**A/N I haven't updated for a while, and I'm really sorry! But homework and life and crap captured me and I wasn't able to escape their claws for a while. But I hope this makes up for it!**

**-Lupin3Black**

Remus pulled the baseball cap down low over his eyes as he watched another group of frantic fan girls sprint around Hogsmead, obviously looking for him. He glanced down at the book in his lap and closed it frowning, with his gig tonight he was to hyped up to read. He gulped down the last of his coffee and stood up, tucking the book under his armpit. He gritted his teeth, 'better face them sometime' he thought.

Reluctantly, he pulled the cap off his head and left it on the table. He didn't need it. It had been bugged by some creepy reporter anyway, he could spot her hiding in a bush opposite the café, he nodded at her as he passed.

Walking along this brightly lit path, while the sun still shone brightly in the sky and students were milling about everywhere, he was bound to get recognised.

He heard the shrill screaming before he seen them and he inwardly winced. 'It'll wear off soon? Yeah right Lily!'

(Pagebreak)

"So, are you going to Lupin's gig tonight?" James asked casually, sitting on the edge of the crimson sofa Lily reclined on.

"No Potter, I'm his manager, but I'm just gonna stay here and do homework." She said, sarcasm colouring her words. James nervously ran his hand through his hair.

"Um yeah. Do-do you wanna, maybe come with me?" Noticing the look she fired him, he continued quickly, "I mean, you don't have to, if you don't want to, okay so, I'll just leave now."

The bespectacled boy stood up dejectedly and began to walk away when Lily piped up softly, "James! Wait!" He turned around, hope shining brightly in his eyes in a way which tugged against Lily's heartstrings, "Sure, I'll go with you, but I'll probably be backstage most of the time." James nodded happily and Lily turned back to her homework.

Walking away, James punched the air and silently screamed "Yes!"

(Pagebreak)

Why Remus had such a big female fan base, Sirius didn't know. He wasn't some tween pop singer, wearing spandex (Sirius wished!) and singing about 'unicorns' and freaking 'bicycle rides into the sun'. No, Remus had electric guitars and now, watching him onstage he wore tight leather trousers (far better than spandex) and what used to be a white tanktop but was ripped so much that Remus's tan skin and abs (he's drooling, actually drooling) shone through.

He didn't sing about bicycles nor unicorns, he sung about 'Every bodies got a dark side' and Sirius's personal favourite because Remus was made to take off his shirt ("Pass me the camera, will you James?") MIKA's 'Grace Kelly'. He also did a few Fall Out Boy covers, and then proceeded to dim the lights.

Remus was sweating and panting, but he still managed to say into the microphone, "So this is one of my own songs guys, so dance with whoever you want, or by yourself. Just dance. I hope you like it!" He turned to the side and nodded at the musicians behind him.

The base started up, slow but thrumming throughout the large open space. Remus rocked his hips to the beat, gripping the microphone in his hands, he started to sing softly into the microphone.

'I want to love you  
Trust me, I do  
But I'm terror itself  
Boy, I don't wanna hurt you

Do you see me?  
When I tell you I'm a monster  
Can you believe me?  
There ain't no cure,

Your hard to resist  
I'm not playing hard to get  
Please forgive me Darlin'  
Your hard to forget.

If I told you the truth  
About the monster with me  
You'd run for the hills  
Can't you see

Don't get too close  
Cus' baby I'll bite  
I love you truly  
But I'll put up a fight

So I'm not gonna tell  
Darlin' I'm gonna lie' Remus was shouting now, his voice ringing throughout the room and people jumped and swayed to his words

"It's what I do baby  
'Cus I don't wanna die'

Remus grinned wolfishly and flashed a wink.

"Baby I bite.  
Baby I howl.  
Baby run as quick as you can  
'Cus I'm what goes bump in the night. '

Electric guitars rung heavily in Sirius's ears, He watched as fists pounded while Remus continued to sing heavily into the microphone, eyes closed, sweat pouring down his body. Sirius let himself be absorbed be absorbed in the music.

"I'm not exactly friendly  
But I'll try and be kind  
I'm not gonna lie  
Baby I am what I find

So run baby  
Run for the hills  
Darlin this monster inside me  
Can't keep still

Remus peered at the crowd through his mop of sweaty tawny hair, his amber eyes glinting with adrenaline. He couldn't see much apart from lights and everyone jumping and grinding. He almost swore he seen Lily dancing with James Potter. He caught a glimpse of Sirius, rooted to the spot, Remus caught his eye and grinned, he would sing the last words exactly to him.

'Baby I love you.  
I swear it's true.  
But the monster hates you  
Can't promise what he'll do.

Sirius stared back at the boy in shock. This-this dancing, sweating freaking-hot man wasn't Remus Lupin, that dude was to shy even to talk to people, so why was this man using his name? And why was he staring right at him?

As Remus's words trailed off into the darkness, the crowd around Sirius erupted into whoops and cheers, he found himself yelling too, but more like he was watching from a distance. That-that was freaking amazing! Those words! That voice! The bass, the body, the pounding in his head!

Well, scratch that last one. The pounding in his head was nothing to be amazed about.

Remus was grinning at something at the audience, "Okay, so first things first, Hi! I'm Remus Lupin! Most of you have probably been to one of Ray Lucas's concerts, and, if you live under a rock, I'm Ray Lucas."

Most people laughed and Remus continued.

"So that song that I just sung, was 'Monster' which was written by myself. I hope you guys liked it. I have to go now, some interviews and photo shoots that I really don't want to do, but before I go I just want to congratulate two people. 1st, is Mr James something beginning with a C Potter. For finally snagging my dear friend Lily Evans! And 2nd, is Sirius Black! For looking so darn attractive!" Remus winked boldly, "But doesn't he always?"

Laughing, Remus waved and walked offstage while Sirius had a mental fan girl (it was too squeaky and shrill to be considered a fanboy). A lot of the crowd turned to him and was shrieking "OH MY GOD! REMUS LUPIN THINKS YOUR HOT!"

Sirius could only scream back "I KNOW! THATS SO AWESOME!"

(Pagebreak)

"So, Remus, is there anything between you and Mr Black?" It was a reporter again, grinning as she took in the sweaty, adrenaline pumped teen.

He laughed, "Oh god no! I just thought he was attractive that's all!" He was still missing a shirt and he waved off the reporter as he stalked towards his dressing room.

He fought through the crowd of photographers, wondering how the hell they got backstage and slipped inside the door, he locked the door and leaned against it, breathing heavily.

Just what the fuck did he do? He hadn't meant too, it just sort off, happened? Yeah right, he did it because he loved how adorable it was to see the overly confident Sirius Black blush.

He grabbed his phone (god he hated that thing) and pulled on a white shirt, buttoning it quickly, he grabbed a black tie and a blazer. He dressed quickly and slipped out of the room. 'Don't think about it now' he berated himself, 'You've got interviews and photoshoots to do.'

Remus sighed, all he wanted to do was crawl into a nice hot warm bed.

**A/N so what do you think? I'm quite proud of this!**


End file.
